Tiempo Atras
by GredChat
Summary: Ya han pasado 2 años de la desparicion de Adrien, Marinette siguio con su vida aun enamorada de el y sin darse una oportunidad en el amor , nuevos heroes y un extraño chico que llegara a Paris a cautivar a la azabache, ¿Quien es el?, ¿Porque siente como si lo conociera?.
1. Chapter 1

Deja Vu.

Hace ya dos años que Adrien desaparecio sin dejar rastro, ahora un nuevo alumno de nombre Louis Black vendra a confudir a todo Paris. ¿Quien es en realidad el?.


	2. Chapter 2

2 años atrás:

Adrien llegaba tarde a casa, junto a su lady habían luchado contra PetLove: una chica que detestaba el maltrato animal y queria que los habitantes de Paris sintieran lo mismo que los pobres animales. Intento entrar sin ningun ruido y colarse por su habitacion pero fue descubierto por el gorilla quien lo llevo a la oficina de su padre.

-Adrien, ¿Tienes alguna explicacion a esto?- Pregunto su padre que lo miraba serio.

El rubio se puso nervioso, no podia decirle a su padre que habia llegado tarde porque estaba luchando contra un akuma.

-B-bueno, esque me quede platicando sobre un proyecto que tenemos que hacer junto a mis amigos- respondio

-Adrien, Dime ¡acaso toda la educacion que te di fue para que me mintieras?- Dijo Gabriel

-Pero no es mentira ¡Es verdad!-

-Como castigo dejaras de ir a la escuela y Nathalie volvera a darte clases, ¿Haz entendido?-

-Pero padre ¡No puedes hacerme esto!- exclamo adren

-No me levantes la voz, ya te dije lo que vas a hacer, puedes retirarte- termino de decir.

Adrien salio bastante molesto, no podia decirle que era Chat noir, el compañero de equipo de Ladybug y que juntos salvaban a paris de Hawth Moth y sus akumas. Entro a su habitacion y cerro la puerta, Plagg miraba a su portador con tristeza pero no podia hacer nada.

-Plagg- le llamo Adrien

-¿Que Pasa chico?- pregunto el kwami.

-Vamos a escaparnos-

El kwami quien en ese instante comia un trozo de queso lo solto de sorpresa.

-¡¿Que?!, pero que dices, no puedes escapar solo porque si.-

-Esto no es solo porque si Plagg, volvere a estar solo encerrado en esta jaula y es lo que menos quiero, no voy a poder volver a ver a Nino o Marinett, no quiero estar solo, por eso esta noche nos iremos- Respodio mientras comenzaba a guardar ropa y unas que otras cosas en su mochila.

-Te haz vuelto loco muchacho-

-No dijas nada, ademas es de noche nadie podra vernos, Plagg Transformame- Dijo

Chat noir salto entre los tejados de las casas, aguantando el dolor de no poder despedirse de sus amigos, pero que otra cosa podia hacer lo que le habia dicho a Plagg era cierto, no queria volver a su antigua vida, no queria estar encerrado viendo a chicos de su edad gozando de la libertad mientras el los miraba por la ventana de su habitacion.

Y ahi desde un punto de la cuidad desparecio.


	3. Chapter 3

Actualidad:

Marinette dormia placidamente sin percatarse de que su alarma sonaba, Tikki trataba de despertarla pero esta no queria, asi que se acerco:

-¡Marinette, despiertaaa!- grito en su oido.

-5 minutos mas- susurro la susodicha.

-Marinette, ¡llegaras tarde a la preparatoria!-volvio a gritar.

-¡Ay no!, es cierto voy a llegar tarde-exckamo mientras se levantaba y se cambiaba, su mirada se dirigio a las fotos de Adrien Agreste que todavian seguian pegadas en su habitacion y sonrio con tristeza, justamente hace unos dias se habian cumplido 2 años de la desaparicion del rubio, a pesar de eso ella seguia enamorada de el y recordaba con exactitud como fue que se entero de su desaparicion.

 _Flashback:_

 _Marinette habia llegado tarde a la clase de la profesora Bustier, la cual la dejo pasar, pero grande fue su sorpresa al hallar el lugar de Adrien vacio, se sento al lado de Alya._

 _-Nino-susurro._

 _El nombrado volteo hacia ella._

 _-¿Y Adrien?-pregunto_

 _-No ha llegado-_

 _La azabache suspiro, talvez estaria ocupado con las fotografias para la marca de su padre_ .

 _Haban pasado exactamente unos 10 minutos, cuando al salon entro Nathalie, la asistente de Gabriel Agreste._

 _-Disculpe Profesora, necesito preguntar algo importante- dijo seria pero con leve preocupacion en su voz._

 _-Claro, adelante- contesto la Profesora._

 _La mujer dirigio su mirada al salon antes de hablar._

 _-El joven Adrien ha desparecido-todos exclamaron un grito de sorpresa y Marinette sentia quel el alma se le escapaba-Hoy en la mañana al entrar a su habiatcion no habia rastros de el, la policia y algunos agentes estan buscandolo, si alguien lo ve o tiene sospechas de donde puede estar avisenos porfavor, gracias- dijo mientras se retiraba._

 _-¡AAY NOO!, mi Adriboo ha desparecido-grito Chloe-¡¿Como es eso?!_

 _Todos empezaron a hablar a la vez, pero Marinette sentia que le mundo se le derrumbaba, el amor de su vida habia desaparecido, se levanto de sus asiento, y coloco sus manos en la mesa._

 _-Tenemos que buscarlo- hablo mientras veia a sus compañeros y a Chloe quien lloraba a lagrima viva, muy dramaticamente- llorando no lo encontraremos, por eso creo que deberiamos empezar a buscrarlo._

 _Se hacia la fuerte, pero en verdad queria llorar, sus compañeros asintieron y salieron del salon con la esperanza de encontarlo, ella se quedo en el salon junto a Alya y Nino._

 _-Ya se me hacia raro que no llegara-dijo Nino-aunque no me sorprende que escapara._

 _-¿Que dijiste?-pregunto la azabache mirandolo interrogante al moreno._

 _-Adrien ultimamente tenia muchos problemas con su padre, a parte de que su trabajo como modelo no lo dejara descansar y por eso estaba muy estresado y ademas me conto que su padre queria comprometerlo con Chloe-explico._

 _-¡¿QUEE?!-exclamaron Marinette y Alya._

 _-Eso me dijo, aunque no sabia la razon por la cual su padre queria hacer eso, Adrien siempre hacia todo lo que le decia su padre para complacerlo ya que desde que su madre desaprecio su padre casi no le prestaba atencion y eso era la unica manera de hacerlo, Dios, no se que le pasa a ese hombre, estoy tan molesto- dijo mientras salia del salon dispuesto a buscar a a amigo._

 _La azabache sintio que las lagrimas amenaban por salir de sus ojos, Alya se dio cuenta y la abrazo._

 _-Ya veras amiga, lo encontraremos-hablo la moreno dandole animos._

 _-Si-susurro._

 _Ese dia la cuidad estuvo en movimiento, todos los habitantes lo buscaban, incluso Marinette se transformo en Ladybug para buscarlo, pero no lo encontraron, ya en la noche llego a su casa muy deprimida y subio a su habitacion y se acosto en su cama._

 _-Tikki, no esta, Adrien no esta- dijo mientras comenzo a llorar y se abraza a su almohada._

 _La kwami de la suerte la miraba con tristeza, su portadora se veia totalmemte quebrada y como no estarlo, el amor de su vida habia desaprecido y no habian logrado encontarlo, incluso el padre del chico anuncio diciendo quien encontrara a su hijo le daria una suma grande de Adriedinero, por eso muchos parisinos comenzaron a buscarlo, pero otros no lo hacian por eso, lo hacian por que querian verlo, querian ver que estaba bien._

 _Fin del flashback_

Aunque a Marinette se le habia hecho rara la ausencia de su compañero gatuno en las peleas contra los akumas, habia tenido que ir con el Maestro Fu a preguntar, quien le habia dicho que no se preocupara, que Chat Noir habia tenido que ir a una mision muy imprtante a America y que no sabia cuando volveria, pero que no preocupara que tendria nuevos compañeros de batalla y asi llegaron Voplhina y GreenTurtle.

Pero el Maestro sabia lo que en realidad habia sucedido gracia a Wayzz, quien le habia dicho que no sentia la presencia de Plagg y al enterarse de la desaparicion de Adrien supo el porque, le habia tenido que mentir a Marinette sobre la mision, ya que sentia que ese no era su asunto era asunto del joven Agreste y el tenia que resolverlo.

-¡Hija!, baja a comer- el grito de su madre la desperto de sus pensamientos, bajo mientras saludaba a sus padres y comenzaba a almorzar, en estos 2 años habia cambiado, llevaba el cabello suelto a la altura de los hombros, una camisa de manga larga con estampados de flores de cerezo, un pantalon negro y unos tenis negros, y seguia llevando su singular bolsita rosa donde se encontraba Tikki comiendo galletas, cuando termino vio la hora en su telefono y se dio cuenta que llegaba tarde a la preparatoria.

-Ya me voy, adios , los quiero- se despidio mientras salia de la panaderia y montaba su bicicleta apresurada.

Mientras la azabache iba rapidamente en la bici, en el aeropuerto de Paris salia un chico con varias maletas.

 _ **Bueno: Esta es la 1ra historia que escribo en Fanfiction, eh escrito pero en otras paginas como Wattpad, esta historia la tenia desde hace tiempo en mi mente y quise compartirla con ustedes.**_

 _ **Pero estaria muy agradecida si me exlicaran que significan los rated: R**_ T, RM, _ **RK y los otros, como ya dije soy nueva en esta pagina y al principo ni idea de como usrala pero como que ya le agarre el ritmo.**_

 _ **Gracias y espero que les guste la historia.**_

 _ **Nos vemos a la proxima, espero sus reviews :)**_


	4. Chapter 4

Un joven de rebeldes cabellos negros entro al departamento 2B, se saco el saco y lo dejo encima del sillon, mientras las maletas las arrinconaba por ahi.

-Fue buena idea haber alquilado este departamento- dijo

El edificio no era grande era pequeño, de tan solo 4 pisos, y su departamento era exactamente como lo queria.

-Chico, despues puedes seguir admirando el departamento, ¡Dame mi camembert!¡Me muero de hambre!- exigio un gatito negro que flotaba a su alrededor.

-Plagg, te comiste 3 camembert enteros en el avion, soy yo el que se muere de hambre, la comida del avion sabia terrible- djo mientras caminaba hacia la cocina y revisaba, vacio, asi estaba la alacena y el refrigerador.

-No me importa, me estoy muriendo, ¡Oh dioos! Veo la luz- dramatizo el kwami.

-Deja de hacer teatro y salgamos a comprar los alimentos al supermercado, ya que mas tarde no podremos, tendre que irme a inscribir a la preparatoria- reviso su bolsillo del pantalon y checo la cartera, traia dinero suficente.

Se coloco un saco negro y camino hacia la entrada del departamento y abrio la puerta.

-Vamonos Plagg- aviso

Plagg lo siguio y se escondio en el bolsillo del saco.

El chico salio del edificio mientas caminaba por las calles de Paris en busca de un supermercado, iba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que muchas chicas lo veian embobadas.

Su cabello negro y rebelde lo traia lo suficientemente largo como para hacerse una coleta, sus felinos ojos verdes eran enmarcados por gruesas pestañas negras al igual que sus cejas, era alto, de complexion musculosa y delgada , sus orejas eran adornadas por pendientes negros,era atractivo, y esa forma de vestir lo hacia verse muchos mas.

Una camisa gris y encima el saco negro, unos pantalones ajustados y botine cafes.

Llego al supermercado y entro.

...

-Marinette, llegaste justo a tiempo- dijo Alya.

La azabache lucia un poco agitada, antes cuando solia ir a la secundaria no tenia que montarse en la bicicleta ya que esta quedaba cerca de su casa.

-La preparatoria me queda lejos-explico mientras se sentaba y dejaba su mochila, su amiga Alya tambien habia cambiado, ahora llevaba una camisa roja de manga corta, unos pantalones grises y su cabello estaba mas largo y lo llevaba en una coleta alta.

Cuando salio de la secundaria penso que no volveria a ver a sus compañeros, pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver que todos habian quedado en la misma preparatoria y salon.

-Buenos Dias- saludo Chloe seguida de Sabrina.

Despues de la desaparicion de su amigo de la infancia la rubia cambio mucho, se hizo mas amable, humilde, aunque seguia siendo un poco berrinchuda y engreida.

-Buenos dias- respondieron ambas.

La profesora Amber entro y dio la clase, formulas y mas formulas que solo le hacian mas nudos en la cabeza, si por si ya estaba bastante ocupada pensando en Hawth Moth, ¿Porque?, bueno desde que Adrien no estaba, los akumas del villano, se habian vuelto mas fuertes y exigentes pidiendo los miraculous, aunque el de sus compañero Chat Noir ya no estuviera presente, no negaba que lo extrañaba pero a pesar de que tenia con ella a Volphina y GreenTurtle que eran buenos compañeros y muy listos, no les podia dar la misma confianza que a Chat Noir, sabia que su compañero gatuno seguia en su mision en America y ella ya queria volver a verlo.

-La clase ha terminado, porfavor lean la pagina 78 del libro de Quimica- anuncio la maestra Amber.

-Vamos Marinette- le hablo Alya quien se encontraba con Nino tomados de la mano.

La azabache camino junto a ellos hasta la salida del instituto.

-Bueno chicos ya me voy- se despidio mientras montaba su bici y se iba.

-¡No se te olvide hacer la tarea!- grito la morena.

-¡Adios!- respondio.

Miro a su alrededor mientras pedaleaba, el dia estaba hermoso, soleado y fresco a la vez.

Doblo la esquina y subia a la banqueta.

-¡Señorita, tenga cuidado!- oyo gritar.

Demasiado tarde, su bicicleta choco con unas cajas de futa que se econtraban en medio del camino, su cuerpo salio disparado hacia adelante y cerro los ojos esperando el golpe, pero sintio como su cuerpo chocaba con alguien provocando que este cayera al suelo y con ella encima.

-Auch- se quejo una voz masculina.

Ella abrio los ojos un poco aturdida.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- le oyo preguntar.

Se incorpoto y se sonrojo furiosamente al ver en la posicion en la que se encontraba, ella encima de el y sus pierna a lado de las caderas del chico, volteo a su alrededor y vio que la gente los observaba y la verguenza la invadio, se levanto de golpe, seguida del chico de cabellos negros.

\- Y-yo, lo siento-o mucho- se disculpo, agarro su bicicleta y huyo, sin darse cuenta que un par de ojos verdes la veian atentamente irse, el chico sonrio burlonamente y siguio su caminata a la preparatoria Emerick Faustin.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::...

 _ **Gracias a las que leen mi historia y comentan, en especial a:**_

 _ **Quien ha seguido mi historia desde el principio.**_

 _ **Y tambien a las que se tomaron la molestia de explicarme que eran lo reviews.**_

 _ **Se que el summary no es muy bueno.**_

 _ **Saludos y nos vemos a la proxima.**_

 _ **Espero reviews. :)**_


	5. Chapter 5

-¡MAESTRO!, he sentido la presencia de Plagg- aviso un kwami verde que volaba cerca del maestro Fu.

-Vaya, parece que Adrien ha regresado- afirmo el maestro, mientras miraba por la ventana a Paris.

...

Marinette entro al aula de clases, habia llegado temprano y estaba feliz por ello ya que siempre llegab minutos antes de la clase, pero estaba preocupada ya que se habia perdido su credencial del instituto.

Saludo a todos sus compañeros y se sento.

-Vaya panadera, hasta que llegas temprano, aunque eso nunca te quitara lo torpe- se burlo Lila Rossi, quien llegaba al salon, bastante arreglada como si fuera ir a una fiesta de gala.

-No me importa lo que pienses- le respondio.

La italiana se rio y tomo asiento.

-No le hagas caso Marinette, ya sabes como es ella- la animo Alya.

-Hmn, ¿Quien se cree que es?, solo porque es la capitana de las porristas ya se cree superior, y mira que venir asi a la escuela, ni que fuera a una fiesta-

-Pues dicen que ayer un chico en la tarde vino a inscribirse, y ya vez que a esa hora se quedan a ensayar las chicas del equipo de porra, dicen que era muy atractivo, y te apuesto a que Lila ya le echo el ojo, por eso viene asi- comento su amiga

-Pues me apiado del chico, va tener una garrapata pegado a el- contesto la ojiazul.

La maestra de Algebra:Daphne, entro al aula de clases, seguida de un chico de ojos verdes y cabello oscuro y despeinado, usaba un sueter azul marino, un pantalon negro y unos botines del mismo color.

-Buenos Dias chicos, hoy comenzaremos las clases con un nuevo compañero, porfavor presentate- pidio la profesora.

El chico recorrio a los presentes con la mirada y sonrio.

-Mucho gusto, soy Louis Black- dijo mientras hacia una reverencia.

-Puedes sentarte al lado de Lila Rossi o Nino lahiffe, elige- menciono la maestra.

Louis sintio escalofrios al ver como lo miraba Lila, senta que lo desnudaba co la vista, avanzo y tomo asento a lado de Nino.

-Soy Nino, mucho gusto, seamos buenos amigos- saludo el moreno.

-Claro- respondio.

La clase paso demasiado rapido, sono el timbre y todos comenzaron a recoger las cosas, el ojiverde volteo para buscar con la mirada a la azabache de ojos azules, se dirigia a hablar con ella, cuando alguien lo jalo y se colgo a su brazo.

-¡HOLA!, soy Lila Rossi, capitana del equipo de porristas del instituto Emerick- dijo la morena, mientras se pegaba mas a el.

Louis la aparto.

-No me importa- murmuro mientras se acomodaba la mochila y salia del salon a buscar a Marinette y ver que ya iba adelantada.

-¡Oye!, espera, Marinette, Dama de la bici- exclamo mientras corria hacia ella.

Marinette volteo a ver a quien le hablaba y se encontro con Louis.

-¿Como sabes mi nombre?- pregunto intrigada.

-Bueno, dijamos que ayer chocaste conmigo y me usaste como colchoneta, al irte vi tu credencial tirada- dijo mientras la extendia hacia ella.

La azabache se sonrojo al recordar lo que habia pasado.

-B-bueno, muchas gracias- murmuro nerviosa.

El pelinegro le sonrio burlonamente.

-Vaya te pongo nerviosa, me siento halagado- dijo egocentrico.

Marinette se sonrojo mas.

-N-no, pero-o que dces, ¡No es eso!- exclamo.

-Bueno hare que te creo Dama de la bici- le guiño un ojo y se fue.

-¡NO ME DIJAS DAMA DE LA BICI!¡TENGO NOMBRE!- grito molesta.

...

Hola:

(le lanzan tomates)

Perdon por escribir hasta ahora, pero estuve muy ocupada,las tareas no me dejaban en paz, y ando muy ocupada con las fichas para ingresar a la uni, se que es corto, pero les prometo que el proximo sera mas largo.

Muchas gracias por esperar y por los review.

Nos vemos a la proxima :)


	6. Chapter 6

Marinette llego a su casa, saludo a sus padres subio a su alcoba.

-Tikki,¿Que ocurre?, estas muy llegada desde hace rato- cuestiona su portadaora.

La kwami roja volo hasta la ventana.

-No ocurre nada Marinette, solo tengo un poco de hambre- djo

-Entonces deja voy por unas galletas-anuncio mientras bajaba.

-Si-

Tikki estaba dudosa, habia logrado sentir la presencia de Plagg en aquel chico llamado Louis, y si quera respuestas tendria que ir a ver al maestro Fu.

...

Louis se coloco una playera negra de manga corta, mientras se secaba el cabello, camino hacia la cocina seguido de un kwam negro.

-Vaya, ¡Ya era hora!, me moria de hambre- exclamo Plagg mientras tomaba asiento en la mesa.

El pelinegro le entrego un pedazo de camembert, y preparo un cafe.

-Plagg, tu solo piensas en comer- murmuro.

-¡Especifica Bien!, yo solo pienso en el amor de mi vida- dijo y abrazo el queso.

-Es un queso, no puede ser el amor de tu vida- respondio dando un trago a su cafe.

-Oye, que tu no tengas, no significa que tengas que insultar a mi camembert- aseguro el kwami.

El ojiverde lo fulmino con la mirada.

-¿Tu que sabes?, si lo unico que haces es tragar, dormir y quejarte- cuestiono.

-Porfavor, estos 2 años no te he visto con ninguna chica, hasta llegue a pensar que eras gay- bromeo.

-Plagg..- dijo entre dientes.

-Vamos no te enojes, era una broma chico, ademas se de tu amor platonico por Ladybug-

Louis suspiro mientras se sentaba en el sillon que daba frente al ventanal y dejaba ver a la nocturna cuidad de Paris.

-Estos ultimos años me di cuenta que lo que sentia por ella admiracion, su valentia y inteligencia me dejo asombrado y lo confundi con amor, y no pude ver a mi alrededor a las demas chicas- aclaro.

-Vaya eso es muy profundo Adrien o mejor dicho Lous, ahora que veo, ¿Porque elegiste ese nombre- Pregunto.

El susodicho sonrio.

-Recuerdas a la chica de la mañana, ¿Verdad?- el kwami asintio- en una ocasion la escuche hablar con Alya sobre que nombres les pondria a sus hijos y entre ellos dijo Louis-

-Asi que fue por esa chica- dijo Plagg sonriendole picaramente.

Louis se sonrojo.

-¡Pero que dices!, n-no es eso-o, solo me gusto el nombre- dijo

-¿El nombre o la chica?-

-¡Callate Plagg!- exclamo todavia sonrojado.

Plagg se rio.

-Vaya chico eres todo un lio-

-Silencio-

-Tienes muy mala suerte-

-MIra quien lo dice- siseo.

El ojiverde se paro mientras iba a la cocina y dejaba la taza en el fregadero.

-Vamonos a dormir- anuncio.

Entro a su habitaciion y se acosto en la cama-

-Buenas noches chico-

-Descansa-

 _ **Hol**_ **a**

 **Se que he tardado pero como les dije estoy muy ocupada por lo cual subire un cap por semana :(**

 **Gracias a todas por su paciencia y por su apoyo.**

 **Espero reviews.**

 **Nos vemos a la proxima :)**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hola 1ro que nada quiero sisculparme por no haber subido pero tengo mis razones:**_

 _ **\+ Tuve 2 semanas de examenes 10 examenes en total estuve estudiando mucho que me dormia hasta las 2.**_

 _ **+Tuve muchos proyectos y tareas.**_

 _ **Como sabran la calificacion vale mucho para ingresar a la Universidad por lo cual estoy dando mi mayor esfuerzo por quedar en la que yo quiero-**_

 _ **Espero que acepten mis disculpas y comenzemos YEI!**_

Plagg desperto al oir ruidos, abrio sus ojos, y observo que todavia estaba oscuro a execpcion de la esquina del cuarto donde se encontraba su portador frente al ordenador y se oia el sonido de las teclas, floto hacia el.

-Vaya, te he despertado- dijo Louis mientras volteaba hacia el.

-No importa, ¿Que haces a estas horas aqui?- pregunto el kwami.

El pelinegro acomodo sus finos lentes.

\- Estaba investigando en el ladyblog, he checado los ataques de Hawk Moth, al parecer esta buscando mi miraculous y sus akumas son mucho mas violentos, tambien que hay otros 2 compañeros al lado de Ladybug: Volphina y GreenTurtle- explico mientras tomaba un sorbo de cafe.

-Entonces Trixx Y Wayzz andan merodeando por ahi- comento Plagg .

-¿Son los kwamis de ellos?-

-Si- afirmo

Louis se estiro y bostezo, miro el reloj de la pantalla frente a el 6:23 am, habia estado despierto toda la noche investigando todo acerca de lo que habia pasado en su ausencia que ni se percato del tiempo.

Dejo los lentes en la mesa, mientras se quitaba la camisa y se acostaba en la cama.

Todavia tenia 1 hora y media para dormir.

.-

-Louis Black- anuncio la maestra amber.

Silencio.

-Acaba de ingresar y ya tiene faltas- dijo mientras colocaba la falta en la lista.

La puerta se abrio de golpe, para dejar ver a Louis con la respiracion agitada, el cabello revuelto, el sueter al revez y con ojeras.

-¿Que horas son estas de llegar joven Black?- pregunto un poco molesta la maestra.

-Mis discupas Profesora, pero me quede dormido- lamento el pelinegro.

-Pase, pero que sea la ultima vez-

El ojiverde tomo asiento a lado de Nino.

-Amigo, te vez fatal- Dijo

-Ni me lo digas- murmuro mientas se recargaba en la mesa.

La Maestra amber comezo su clase.

La clase fue interrumpida por un estruendoso ruido.

-Corran y vayan a escondorse- exclamo la maestra amber.

Marinette corrio un lugar donde transformarse, lo encontro y se escondio.

-Tikki, es un akuma, hay que acabar con el- dijo con firmeza.

-Asi se dice Marinete- sonrio la kwami.

-TIKKI MOTAS- grito.

Louis corrio siguiendo a volphiina, estaba demasiado cansado que sentia que se desmayaria. pudo observar que el akuma traia unas cadenas con punta filuda, GreenTurtle luchaba contra el pero eso no no evitaba que el arma del villano le hiciera un par de heridas y comenzaran a sangrarle, volphina llego a auydar a su compañero, pero DarkChain como se hacia llamar este, atrapo a la heroina con la cadena y comezo a estrangularla.

-"No puedo dejarlo asi"- penso.

-¡SUELTALA AHORA MISMO!- grito mientras miraba al akuma con enfado.

-Tu, ¿Quien te crees para decirme que hacer?- vocifero mientras soltaba a Volphina y esta caia al suelo.

-¡VOPLHINA!- exclamo GreenTurtle mentras corria hacia ella.

DarkChain camino hacia el pelinegro dispuesto a acabar con el.

-¡NI SE TE OCURRA TOCARLO!- grito una voz femenina.

Todos voltearon hacia donde provenia la voz.

-Ladybug- murmuro louis mientras la observaba.

La peliazul llevaba el cabello el media cola sujetado por un moño rojo, su traje seguia igual a diferencia de que llevaba botas largas, las mangas de su traje le llegaban hasta el codo, usaba guantes negros y un cinturon negro alrededor de la cintura.

-¡ENTREGAME TU MIRACULOUS!- grito el akuma mientras corria hacia ella, Ladybug lo esuqivo y le dio una patada en la espalda mandandolo a estrellarse en la pared.

-Volphina, GreenTurtle, ¿estan bien?- pregunto preocupada por sus compañeros.

-Estamos bien, no te preocupes- respondio Volphina mientras era ayudada por el portador de la tortuga a levantarse.

Ladybug volteo a ver a Louis quien la miraba embobado.

-Es mejor que te vayas esto se puede poner peor- anuncio mientras lo señalaba.

El pelinegro comenzo a caminar dispuesto a irse pero sintio que la vista se le oscurecia y se desplomo.

Ladybug corrio hacia el y lo observo tirado en el suelo.

-Te dije que te fueras, no que te desmayaras- resoplo mientras lo cargaba y lo colocaba en una banca.

El akuma se reincorporo y los heroes volvieron a la batalla.

-Esta vez Hak Moth si se paso- gruño enfurecida Marinette.

Combatir a DarkChain habia sido un poco peligroso y muy dificil pero al final pudieron vencerlo.

-Lo bueno es que con tu Miraculous Ladybug, pudiste curar a tus compañeros- dijo Tikki tratando de calmarla.

La ojiazul sonrio.

-Tienes razon- y miro la banca donde se encontraba Louis- y ahora ¿Que hacemos con el?, no puedo dejarlo aqui.

La peliazul se quedo pensando.

-Ya se- dijo mientras cargaba con algo de dificultad al chico ya que era algo pesado y muy alto para ella.

-Vamonos Tikki- anuncio,

 _ **Espero que les haya gustado.**_

 _ **No olviden su review.**_

 _ **Vean Yuri on ice 3**_

 _ **Hasta la proxima. *.***_


End file.
